In a Release 7 (R7) version of 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), a new feature, Enhanced Cell-Forward Access Channel (Enhanced CELL-FACH), is introduced in order to enhance a downlink data rate of a user equipment (UE) in a Cell-Forward Access Channel (CELL-FACH) state and a Cell-Paging Channel (CELL-PCH) state. Through the Enhanced CELL-FACH feature, the UE is capable of receiving downlink data from a High Speed Downlink Shared Channel (HS-DSCH) when the UE is in the CELL-FACH state or the CELL-PCH state. However, the uplink transmission is still through a Physical Random Access Channel (PRACH) according to the Release 99 (R99) version of the 3GPP WCDMA, so a Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARM) feedback cannot be provided. Therefore, the downlink HS-DSCH transmission is in a blind retransmission manner. That is, the retransmission is not performed according to an acknowledgement/non-acknowledgement (ACK/NACK) feedback from the UE, but in a fixed number of times.
An access procedure in a 3GPP WCDMA R8 version, in which an “Enhanced Uplink for CELL-FACH” feature is introduced, is similar to that in the R99 version. The basic characteristic of the procedure is: when transmitting uplink data, a UE randomly selects, according to an Access Service Class (ASC) of the UE, an available signature to send a preamble, and detects, within a corresponding downlink access time slot, whether there is an acquisition indicator corresponding to the sent signature in an Acquisition Indicator Channel (AICH). If no acquisition indicator is received, the UE ramps-up a transmitting power, and continues to send the same preamble in a next available access time slot. What is different from the R99 version is that: in the 3GPP WCDMA R8 version, a Node B, through the AICH, not only sends the acquisition indicator to the UE, but also an index of an Enhanced Dedicated Channel (E-DCH) resource for use by the UE. The index of the E-DCH resource and the corresponding resource configuration information are broadcasted to the UE through a system message. The UE uses the E-DCH resource corresponding to the index to start the uplink transmission at the time of a high-level configuration.
However, in the above conventional Enhanced Uplink for CELL-FACH technologies, when data carried by an HS-DSCH channel is transmitted to UEs in the CELL-FACH state, only those UEs supporting the Enhance Uplink for CELL-FACH feature which have completed uplink access and have the uplink E-DCH resources can send an ACK/NACK and a Channel Quality Indicator (CQI) through a Dedicated Physical Control Channel for HS-DSCH (HS-DPCCH), so as to enable the retransmission according to the ACK/NACK feedback of the UE. Otherwise, for the UEs not supporting the Enhance Uplink for CELL-FACH feature, the blind retransmission is used in the downlink HS-DSCH transmission. The blind retransmission may lower a utilization efficiency of the downlink HS-DSCH resources and lower a throughput of the downlink transmission. Therefore, when the Node B needs to send data to the UE through the HS-DSCH channel, if the UE does not complete the uplink access and obtain the uplink E-DCH resources, the UE would be unable to send feedback to the Node B. Therefore, the utilization efficiency of the HS-DSCH resources cannot be improved.